Touch screens (or touch panels) are increasingly being used to provide user interfaces for devices such as tablet PCs, self-service terminals and mobile devices such as PDAs and mobile telephones. There are a number of different technologies which may be used, for example a resistive touch panel in which touching the screen causes layers, which are normally separated by a small gap, to come into contact or a capacitive touch panel in which contact with a conductive object changes the capacitance.
In another example, a touch screen may use optical sensors (e.g. an optical sensor array) to detect when a screen is touched. Use of optical sensors enables multi-touch sensing, i.e. detection of multiple simultaneous touches on the same screen. Such optical touch screens use one of two modes of operation: shadow mode or reflective mode. In shadow mode, the sensor detects the shadow which is cast by the object coming into contact with the screen. This mode of operation is affected by the level of ambient visible lighting and if it is too dark there may be no shadow and so the touch screen will fail to detect touch events. In reflective mode, the touch screen includes a light source (or illuminant) which illuminates objects which are brought into contact with the screen. The sensor detects the light reflected back by the objects. Where the touch screen includes an LCD screen, such that images can also be displayed on the screen, the image may affect the detection of objects because different color regions will allow different amounts of light to be transmitted through. This therefore affects how much of the illuminant reaches the object and also how much of the reflected light reaches the sensor.